


Our Undoing

by AzraelValenti



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelValenti/pseuds/AzraelValenti
Summary: One month after Kagome has decided to stay in the feudal era of Japan, her and InuYasha have admitted their love for eachother and even moved into the same house, but seemingly every advance to go further than just kissing that Kagome makes is thwarted by the fact that InuYasha doesn't seem to be showing any interest in doing the deed with her. InuYasha x KagomeAnother one of my older works from FanFiction.net, not gonna correct old mistakes sixteen year old me made, sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about this month that had caused a longer drought than usual this year. Usually around late July there would be a few weeks and sometimes up to a month where it would rain very few times or not at all. But since the village happened to be near several clean water sources, and the wells were deep enough that the drought never dried them up before the rains came again, it never mattered to them.

Unfortunately things were different for the surrounding areas, where several villages and demon tribe lairs would become so in need of water that they would lower to attacking nearby villages for their sources of water. Something about the heat made more people and demons become irritable rather than reasonable.

Kagome decided she was going to live in the feudal era less than a month ago, and she'd never gotten the chance to fully experience the late July drought until now. For the past four years since InuYasha had been unsealed from his curse, he helped the villagers protect their families when other creatures came to attack, and before that they managed, barely, on their own.

Kagome laid back in the shallow part of the river, cooling off in the chilly waters after having spent the entire day in the beating sun assisting Kaede in delivering water to more distant families it felt good to relax a little. Even now even though it was the end of the day, the air was still hot and sticky with the sun hanging low in the sky across the low cliff ranges all around her.

Light played off the water as she moved, running her hand through her hair and into the water to help get some of the grime that had built up there from walking along the dirt roads.

Looking down at herself, she wondered silently if she was getting any bigger, particularly her breasts. Using her palms, the pressed her hands flat on the mounds of them and pushed them together to see if her cleavage was any better than the last time she'd done that.

Deciding it wasn't, Kagome let out a long breath in disappointment.

Finally ready to get out, Kagome turned and stood up, her black hair draping over her shoulders and down her back.

"It's almost time to cut my hair again," she reminded herself for the fourth time that week, holding some of the strands between her fingers and looking at it, wishing she'd brought shampoo with her when she crossed over for the last time.

A flicker of red caught her eye and she immediately looked to where it had come from, her eyes darting to the spot on the top of one of the low cliffs where InuYasha sat under a tree.

Staring at her, blatantly.

Embarrassment and anger welled up in her gut as she jumped back down into the water and covered herself, summing up as much strength as she could to put into the invocation.

"SIT!"

InuYasha had only a second to blink before the necklace pulled him down off the cliff and sent him flying into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater around him.

His hands twitched as he struggled to right himself.

"Why's it always gotta be me?" He grumbled as he finally got his footing and pulled himself out of the hole. His entire front was covered in dirt from the fall, and his face was starting to turn red. Even some of his hair had dust in it now.

"I told you not to spy on me when I'm taking a bath!" Kagome shouted. She'd managed to throw on her cloths so that she was covered, dressed in her normal priestess uniform in red and white, nearly matching InuYasha but not quite.

"It's the bad season, of course I gotta watch you." InuYasha replied in an irritated voice as he brushed what he could off of him and out of his hair. "Now look what you did it's gonna take water to get this off and I hate baths."

"Don't complain, you were the one watching me take a bath when I told you not to. I don't care if it's the bad season or not I can take care of myself so stop watching me all the time." _'Even though I kinda like it any other part of the day.'_ She admitted to herself, looking down at her hands as she pulled her hair into a low tie.

"Fine, whatever." InuYasha shrugged out of his shirt and threw it onto a rock before starting on his undershirt.

"Hey what are you doing stop!" Kagome covered her eyes, realizing her was planning on taking a bath, right there and now.

"What, I'd rather get it over with now so I don't have to deal with you whining about me getting dirt all over the house again." InuYasha's hears pricked as he raised his eyebrows at Kagome, who had her hands over her face and was now suddenly turned in a different direction. "What are you doing?"

"No it's what are you doing, how can you just get undressed right in front of me?" Her voice was slightly muffled from under her palms.

"Oh come on you've seen me naked before, haven't you? Besides, I see you naked all the time and I don't freak out, calm down." InuYasha rolled his eyes and finished undressing before wading into the water. "Jeese this water is fricken cold how do you even stand it?"

Silence.

"Kagome?" InuYasha looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. "Huh."

Kagome's heart pounded as she ran back up the path, it was still hot but thankfully the sun had lowered down behind the horizon and it was finally starting to cool off enough for her to sprint without overheating. Her palms were sweating slightly as she tried to hold onto her bow as she ran, making it hard to hold onto.

"Kagome hi!" One of the villagers called out to her as she darted across her yard and burst into her house, a small house that consisted of only one room with a place for a cooking fire in the muddle of the room.

Panting, she threw down her bow and unhitched her arrows from her back, letting them fall next to her bow before she staggered over to the other side of the room. She picked up her futon mat from the corner of the room and unrolled it, sitting on it with her legs pulled up to her chest.

The image of InuYasha's body flashed across her mind like wildfire in an instant, forcing her pulse into her throat. She'd caught a glimpse of him, full glory when she'd let go of her face after stumbling in her attempt to get away. Rolling muscles accented his features in hard lines across his body from lean muscle to muscle, rolling and coiling all the way down to his...

Kagome swallowed hard, a lump there as her minds eye focused on that one single feature seeming like it was swallowing up her entire attention.

He hadn't been to attention, but that didn't change the fact that he was big, strong, and very nude for that one moment in time.

She swallowed again, her skin hot and sweaty all over again, and a little burble of an empty feeling in her belly that burned her to her core. In an attempt to stifle it again, she pulled her legs tighter to her body, turning on her side and laying down. She closed her eyes and took a long, shaky breath.

"There you are," InuYasha panted as he burst through the door, hit hair still wet and dressed in just his pants. His inner shirt and kimono shirt draped over his shoulder.

Kagome's eyes snapped open without wanting and she was once again faced with onslaught of burning need for flesh on flesh contact.

"Why'd ya run off like that I got worried someone might have snatched you up or something when I wasn't looking, you coulda at least told me you were going home." He continued when she didn't say anything. "Jeese."

"Sorry I was..." Kagome thought for the right word. "I didn't feel right so I went home."

"Are you getting sick?" All the irritation from before drained from his face as he walked fast to her and knelt down by her side. He didn't wait for her to answer before pressing his palm flat on her forehead, it felt cool compared to her hot skin. "You feel kinda warm."

"I'm not getting sick I just didn't feel right okay?" Kagome pushed his hand away from her skin, not wanting him to touch her at that moment. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried I just," InuYasha cleared his throat. "I was just curious why you were acting weird that's all, not worried at all."

A blush found it's way onto his face as he turned away from her, sitting cross legged on the floor next to him with his arms folded over his chest. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Whatever you say." She agreed, pulling the blankets over her and scooting over. "Do you want to lay down with me?"

"What for you know I don't sleep." InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, his ears twitching once.

"Then just do it because I asked you to." Kagome retorted. _'Liar, you sleep every night, sitting by the dumb door and hugging that sword of yours like it's your baby.'_

"Nah, gotta keep watch." InuYasha grunted, going by the door and sitting cross legged, putting his sword in his lap and folding his arms over his chest as he watched Kagome, looking every once in a while at the window or around the room.

_'Well it was worth a try.'_ She sighed to herself and turned over so that she didn't have to look at him.

Some time in the night Kagome woke up in a cold sweat, the image of InuYasha's body on top of hers still fresh in her mind. In her dream he'd been completely undressed and pressing his hard chest against her skin, his mouth finding every inch of her he could reach.

"Shit," she panted, sitting up and wiping her forehead.

"Huh, what? What's happening?" InuYasha woke up from his sleep and jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword and holding it in defensive position.

"It's nothing, bad dream. Go back to sleep." Kagome assured him, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, but I'm not sleeping... hey." InuYasha's sword lowered as he sniffed the air his eyes locking onto Kagome's. "You smell really good right now."

"Gee thanks," Kagome's eyes narrowed as she took the crude compliment before turning back on her side and rolling her eyes under closed lids.

A metal sounding clank echoed across the room as heavy footsteps sounded. A warm arm wrapped around her chest and under her arms, pulling her black flush against InuYasha's body.

"What are you doing I thought you were keeping watch." Kagome protested, trying to pull free.

"You said you were having bad dreams, so I'm going to sleep next to you that way I can protect you when you sleep and you won't have nightmares again." He said quietly, pressing his face into the back of her neck and hair, his breath on her skin sent a little shiver right down her spine.

"Okay," Kagome breathed, her voice barely more than a whisper. Already heat was radiating from his body and against hers, his warm arm was just barely touching her breasts through her shirt but it was enough to send her senses into a frenzy.

"Besides, I like the way you smell right now." He added, taking in a deep breath and breathing out, again his hot breath sent shivers down her body in little electric waves that pooled in and above her sex.

' _Damn, how am I supposed to get any sleep now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot, all over her entire body as her senses slowly came to her one by one, the first thing she noticed was that it was hot. The next thing, that it was abnormally bright for the morning...

Kagome sat up at once, the harsh daylight on her face blinding as she realized she'd slept in. InuYasha was already out, where he'd slept was slightly dusty, especially where his feet had been.

"Oh well," she sighed, brushing the dirt off before getting up and making up the futon mat so she could roll it up and place it back in the corner, her cloths clung to her back where she'd been sweating during the night.

Without thinking about it, she'd begun to get aroused again at the thought of having InuYasha's body against hers in the night. With a start, Kagome realized she'd slept better last night than she had in a while.

"Huh." She said to herself, touching her lower lip and chin, thinking about it.

"Oh you're awake," InuYasha's voice brought her attention back to the present as her eyes darted to the door, where InuYasha was once again half dressed, his shirts open and his chest completely visable. A good sized boar hung over the back of his shoulder. "Couldn't wake you up this morning so I did everything myself."

"Wait, what?" A look of pure bewilderment found it's way to Kagome's face as her jaw dropped. "you did _everything_? It's not even mid day yet."

"Well I think I did everything, Old Lady Priestess made me bring water to a whole bunch of people around the outer parts of the village, and then she made me pull all the weeds from her garden, I checked the fish traps along the river, picked up all the kids for Old Lady's class thing, little bastards kept pulling my hair though, annoyed the crap out of me-"

"Wait so you did all of that in less than four hours?" Kagome put her hand up and counted off all the things he'd listed, normally that took her and the entire village all day.

"I wasn't done yet," InuYasha continued, slightly annoyed. One of his eyebrows twitched. "And then Old Lady Priestess made me go grab her a bunch of stuff from all over the place and on my way back I caught this."

As he finished, he let the boar fall next to the cooking pit, landing with a loud _thud_.

"Okay," Kagome breathed, taking it in that there was nothing to do for once in a long time. "Now what am I supposed to do all day..."

"I dunno," InuYasha shrugged at her before getting up and stretching.

"Holy crap when's the last time you washed that?" Kagome put both her hands over her nose as the smell from InuYasha's cloths hit her. "You stink."

"I guess a while ago," He looked at the sleeve of his shirt and smelled it, wrinkling his nose in response. "I guess I only really wash it when it get's all bloody."

"Well go change so I can wash your cloths, you smell like the dead." Kagome used one of her hands to try to blow the scent in the opposite direction.

"I don't like the other cloths, they smell weird and they're itchy, if you wanna wash these ones that bad then here."

The moment she realized he was getting undressed again Kagome turned beat red, wondering exactly how far he was going to go. He started by pulling his arms free of his kimono shirt and then his inner shirt, pulling them out of his pants and holding them out to her. The muscles in his bare arms and shoulders rolled as he moved under his pale skin in a way that oddly made Kagome think of licking him. She grabbed his shirts, her mouth slightly slack as she watched those broad hands of his go right for the sash of his pants without hesitating.

He pulled himself free, handing her the last of his clothing like nothing and standing there in the full view in front of her, just as damn glorious as he had been the other day. Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull and her pulse raced, beating hard enough to crack a rib, even her palms started to sweat as she practically groped him with her eyes.

"Kagome, why are you staring at me?" InuYasha asked, folding his arms over his chest. The way all of his muscles moved as he spoke and when he moved his arms made her imagine what it would feel like to have those powerful arms around her as he pulled himself into her again and again.

Kagome swallowed hard.

"I need a moment." She managed, her voice came out in a croak.

"Whatever," InuYasha shrugged as he sat back down next to the cooking pit and lifted the boar to get a good look at it. Kagome hurried out the door before he could do anything else that made her mind fall further into the gutter than it already was. "Hey you forgot the cloths!"

Kagome let half her face sink into the cold water as she tried to calm herself down, but there was no relief, her pulse kept beating hard in her chest and her sex and breasts were still swollen in arousal even though she'd gotten into the coldest part of the water she could find.

Looking around once to make sure no one was in sight, she took a steadying breath.

"Okay," she breathed, running her hands along her shoulders and across her breasts, as her fingers brushed her nipples it sent those little signals down her body in small wavering lines to her sex, where it pooled and built like a slowly opening flower of fire inside of her.

Being an eighteen year old girl who'd grown up in the modern times, and never had a boyfriend besides the one she had right now, she knew damn well how to please herself when she needed to.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back a little as she moved her hands further down across her body, imagining InuYasha doing it for her with those strong broad hands of his, she imagined his coiling muscles as he leaned down to reach her sex and his fingers curling into her, rubbing her right where she wanted him, over and over.

Her breath came out in ragged pants and quiet moans.

Kagome's other hand found it's way back to her breast and she rubbed her nipple, heightening the sensation as she came closer to her peak, little waved of heat coursing through her veins in her thighs and belly telling her to keep going.

"InuYasha," she panted quietly to herself, thinking of just how she wanted to take him, she was almost to her shattering point, the earth starting to tilt.

"What are you doing?"

All the heat in her body that had been building disappeared.

"InuYasha!" She screamed, throwing herself behind a rock and shivering in embarrassment that he'd caught her pleasing herself. "I told you I needed to be alone!"

"You've been gone for an hour, I got worried okay?" InuYasha's head tilted as he watched her entire face and shoulders turn dark red. "What's wrong, you were calling my name anyway I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Turn around stupid!" Kagome shrieked, shivering again.

"What for-"

"Just do it!" She yelled again, pointing away from her.

"Fine, whatever." InuYasha humphed as he turned around, hunching his shoulders and folding his arms over his chest, to her relief he was at least dressed.

One of his ears twitched as Kagome got out of the water and dried herself off. Hastily, she put her cloths back on and walked back over to where InuYasha was still putting by the riverside, looking off towards the cliffs.

"InuYasha," Kagome started, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah?" He replied still not looking at her.

"You can look now." She breathed, deciding it was probably easier to let it go for now.

"Sure." InuYasha nodded, his eyes flicked to her once before he completely turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome I'm not gonna try to pretend I understand why you keep freaking out all the time, but I wanna make you happy so can you at least try to tell me how I can?"

"I..." Her heart pounded once, skipping a beat before returning to fluttering in her chest like a mad humming bird. "Just come here stupid."

She grabbed his hair before he could protest and yanked his face to hers, sending electric fire through their bodies as she took over his mouth, pulling his face closer with both of her hands fisting them into knots in his hair.

"Mf," InuYasha whimpered quietly as she bit his lip, the feeling of the sound vibrated on her mouth and sent hot little flames pooling into her belly before she had to break the kiss just to breath.

Both of them didn't speak for a long time, Kagome's breath coming out in heavy pants as she unclenched her fists from InuYasha's hair.

"So, you wanna wash cloths now or what?" He wondered, raising his eyebrows at her as she her face darkened to irritation.

"Sit."

She shook her head as he faceplanted into the ground next to her, _'leave it to him to ruin the moment...'_

Hours later she once again found herself alone in her bed, watching InuYasha sleep by the door, his head bobbed every once in a while and he mumbled between snores, but otherwise, he was out. Kagome pushed her hand down across her body, watching the rise and fall of his bare chest as he slept. Instead of messing around and giving the chance of him waking up and stopping her, she went right for the money and began to fixate on rubbing his entire body, even licking him.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, looking around the room a moment before spotting Kagome staring at him.

"What's wrong can't you sleep?" He wondered, setting his sword down and getting up.

"No I can't." Kagome agreed, using the moment of distraction to scoot over and move her hands away from her body so he wouldn't have the chance to ask her what she was doing again.

"Will it help if I'm next to you?" He asked, a little look of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded, "it'll help."

"Okay," his feet thudded loudly on the floor as he walked over to her, settling into the bed with her and pulling her body against his, except this time she was facing him.

_'I wonder...'_ She thought, leaning into his shoulder and placing her lips against his skin. His muscles contracted from the sudden touch and that just made her want to touch more. Shifting her weight, she pushed him onto his back so that she was straddling him, her sex flush against the hardening member in his pants.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha's voice was rough as he looked at her, bewildered and curious and innocence accented his features. He sincerely didn't know what she wanted, his body might, but he had no idea what she was asking for.

"Oh man," she sighed, lowering her body to his and just letting the heat from him radiate into her body. "It's okay I'll tell you later."

"Oh... kay?" He agreed, positioning himself in a more comfortable way and letting her stay where she was on his chest.

"Night," Kagome said at last, setting her head against his pecks and closing her eyes.

"Night." InuYasha said back to her, his voice echoing in his chest and vibrating along her body.

His heavy and steady heartbeats lulled Kagome into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha watched Kagome fall asleep, here eyes fluttering closed a few times before they didn't open again. Her light snores and little breaths against his flesh felt strange, almost tingly, but the place he felt that feeling the most was uncomfortably pressed between the both of them.

He moved his hand under her, readjusting her so that she was higher up and not pinning his member between her belly and his body. He breathed out once in a long breath, feeling slightly relieved until the head of him poked between her thighs and sent a new jolt up and through his body.

It pulsed, hardening further and making him more alert, his senses telling him there was something he needed to do right now. The feeling was unnerving.

Another breath blew across his chest and sent little sensations all across his body, the places where Kagome was touching him began to burn, flowing through his veins and making him want to touch her all over. InuYasha went with it and used his palms to rub her back, but that wasn't enough.

Curious, he put his hands under her shirt and rubbed her back again, bringing his palms up to her shoulders from under her shirt and feeling his entire being telling him _yes_. His fingers curled around her shoulders and pulled, in a shock, the sensation of the head of him rubbing roughly on a warm place under her cloths between her legs sent his mind spinning away from him.

"What the," he exhaled a breath he'd been holding, gently lifting Kagome off of him and putting her on the bed so he could get up. He looked at her once before continuing to the other side of the room so he could sit by the door and try to focus.

Kagome's scent wavered through the air in her sleep as her mouth opened to a little o and she arched her back, it smelled good but he couldn't place what she smelled like, all he knew was that it was making him want to touch her again, and that it was weird.

"Inu... InuYasha yes," she mumbled, little pants coming from her before they turned back into light snores.

InuYasha clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, trying to place the feelings she was causing in him and failing...

The next day didn't seem to be any better, for some reason everything she did, everything she said and when she'd look at him with those piercing brown eyes with little flecks of gold, his entire body would go rigid. Right now it was because she was practicing with her bow and as she took the stance to let her arrow fly, holding an erect position and pulling the draw string back, his member pulsed and his heartbeat was pounding hard in his chest.

"Lady Kagome!" Someone yelled to them from the other side of the range, bursting across the field and waving at the two of them. "Lady Kagome, InuYasha, a giant demon is tearing the eastern forest apart, it's eating demons and humans alike! Please, hurry!"

"Hop on," InuYasha said as he knelt. Kagome clambered onto his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Grabbing her legs so she wouldn't slide off, InuYasha took off at full speed in the direction of the eastern forests.

As they neared, sounds of the earth groaning as trees were tore out of the ground crashed all around them, Birds flew in every direction from their nests and the sounds of animal and demon screams as they tried to get away echoed to InuYasha's sensitive ears.

"This is bad." Kagome remarked, getting off of his back and running up a bluff near the forest for a better vantage point of the forest.

All of a sudden an earth shattering roar sounded forcing both of them to have to cover their ears as it rocked the very earth they stood on. Rearing it's ugly head above the trees, a large horse in it's jaws, a humongous and grotesquely out of proportion bear demon with red glowing eyes towered.

"What is that thing?" InuYasha wondered out loud. He'd seen bear demons but never one that large, or mad. "Wait, look there, what's that?"

Kagome followed where he was pointing and spotted the curse mark on the bear demon's shoulder.

"It's a witches curse mark, that's not a demon." Kagome realized in shock. "I think I might be able to purify it if I shoot the curse itself."

"Okay," InuYasha nodded, gripping the Tessaiga and watching the bear demon intently.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome pulling an arrow from her satchel and lining it up on the draw string before pulling it back. A determined look on her face showed as she got into position, her chest steadily rising and falling calmly.

"Go," she whispered, letting loose the arrow.

It soared across the field and trees farther than any normal arrow would have gone in a blinding flash of pink light, flying in a perfect arch right to it's mark.

"Kagome there's something I need to tell you." InuYasha started, scratching the back of his ear as he thought of the way to ask if she knew what he was feeling.

The creature roared again, shaking the ground as it reached, trying to grab the arrow from it's shoulder as the purification spell started to work and glow brighter.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked without taking her eyes off of the bear, she set another arrow into the draw string, aiming for his head this time.

"Since last night when you got on top of me I've been feeling really weird, like I want to touch you..." InuYasha admitted, adjusting himself again so that his member wasn't jutting out. "I don't know why."

"You're feeling that, right now?!" Kagome yelled over the sound of crashing from the bear lashing around wildly. "WHAT THE HELL HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT NOW?!"

She turned to him, her eyes boggling before she winced at the sound of another screach from the bear. As she turned and looked back at it, the glow drained from it's eyes and the arrow disappeared, the mark gone with it as the bear shrunk back down to size.

"Well, what is it?" InuYasha continued.

"I am not going to talk about that right now." Kagome huffed, clenching her bow and arrow tight in her hands and storming away from him.

_'Of all the places he could get hard he chooses the middle of a damn battle!'_ Kagome fumed, stomping down the road in the direction of her home. She didn't even notice the tiny flea demon hopping along in the opposite direction as she stormed past it.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice echoed across a short distance as he bounded up the path to catch up to her. "Kagome, Myoga just told me something strange is happening to the wolf demon tribe, something bad."

"We should go check it out, they might need help." Kagome's anger dissipated and was replaced with a sense of duty.

"Humph, let them be, whatever it is they probably got themselves into." InuYasha grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, his lower lip jutted out slightly. "Or are you worried your boyfriend might be in trouble?"

"InuYasha what if they're in some kind of real danger? Besides, isn't Koga married now, and why would I need another boyfriend anyway you're plenty of trouble all by yourself." Kagome sighed, "When do you want to head out?"

"Tomorrow night is the new moon, if we leave at dawn we can make the eastern mountain range before sun down that way we can use one of the caves as a shelter rather than spend the night in a forest where demons live, don't wanna be around demons when I'm in my human form ya know?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she watched InuYasha sincerely deliberate over a good plan.

"What?" He wondered as he watched her continue looking at him for a long time.

"Nothing, it's just that was actually a good plan," Kagome waved a little. "You know, for once."

"Whaddya mean 'for once' I have good plans and ideas all the time!"

"Sure you do boy, sure you do." Kagome replied, using the same sarcastic tone as before as she turned to keep walking back to their house.

"And don't talk to me like I'm some kind of dumb dog, hey wait up!"

Kagome frowned, folding her cloths and placing them neatly into her back pack along with cured meat wrapped in paper so she'd have something to give InuYasha when he'd undoubtedly would start whining half way to the mountains.

Sitting on his haunches with his hands on the floor in front of him, InuYasha watched her while she did this like she was doing the most interesting task in the entire world. If it wasn't so oddly pleasing to her, Kagome might have thought he was doing it to irritate her.

"InuYasha?" She began, choosing the next words carefully.

"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she wanted now.

"I'm your woman right?" She decided to go with the word he always used, even though to her it sounded crude and frankly was.

"Yeah, what about it?" His ears pricked as he watched her closer, leaning forward slightly so he could get a good look at her face to see if he could try to read her emotions, but she looked down. Her bangs hiding her face before she composed herself and looked back up at him, her expression a mask.

"And we live together...?" She continued, trailing off with a little flourish of her hand.

"And...? What are you getting at just spit it out." InuYasha's tone was beginning to boarder on irritation.

"Well don't you know what people do when they're... you know, together together?"

"You mean mates? Yeah I know what mated people do, they protect each other and kiss and other dumb stuff, we do all that so what?" InuYasha shrugged, deciding the conversation wasn't seeming to go anywhere and instead sitting in a more comfortable position, crossing his legs.

"No, I mean when they're alone, in their house, particularly at night?" She edged a little closer, looking at his face before repeating. "Alone...?"

"No...?" He wondered what she was getting at, and the way she was looking at him told him she was planning something. A little sinking feeling in his gut started to make itself known.

"You know, doing the deed?" She continued, not wanting to give up.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Getting it on? Making love, having sex?" Kagome was nigh on completely baffled that he still wasn't getting it.

"Are you talking about mating? Because Kagome I don't want to make you mad but I don't want any babies right now, ya know? I mean it's not that I don't want to ever have babies with you it's just-"

"I don't mean doing it to have babies!" She shouted, cutting him off.

"Okay..." InuYasha tilted his head at her. "Isn't that the point though?"

"No! I mean yes but," she trembled a little and clenched her fists, sincerely thinking of bopping him on the head for making her have to explain this. "Sometimes people do it just because it feels good and they love each other, that's what that feeling you were having earlier means okay, that's what you wanted."

"Oh, okay." He nodded, taking that in. "Huh, I'll have to remember that the next time."

"Ugh!" Kagome grunted, throwing off her outer kimono and getting into her futon mat.

"Night," InuYasha said to her quietly, not knowing what she was angry about, but then again she was usually mad.

She was silent for a long time before her quiet snores and mumbles sounded in the room, telling InuYasha she was asleep. After he finished sharpening his sword for the trip, he cautiously made his way over to where she was laying, wondering if she would get mad at him if he got into bed with her right now.

As carefully as he could, he pulled away the light blanket she had over her, her long inner shirt had hiked it's way up and just barely hid her butt from view.

His member pulsed against his leg and he remembered what he'd said, mating.

A brief moment went by as he wondered if he could get away with waking her up or not, and decided he'd rather not, instead getting into the bed and nuzzling his face into her hair and the back of her neck, her scent enveloping around his face comfortably.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome tried to keep herself alert as the grogginess settled in again. She hadn't been able to sleep most of the night because every once in a while she'd wake up to an extremely rigid part of InuYasha pressing on her thigh, preventing her from calming down enough to sleep for long periods of time.

She looked over at him as he used his bare hands to skin the animal he'd caught earlier, his long claws slicing easily through the skin and getting blood everywhere around and on him.

"Come on, do you have to be so messy with that?" Kagome whined, pulling her food farther away from him so he wouldn't splatter it.

"What, do ya wanna eat it with the skin on? I thought you didn't like that?" InuYasha held the newly skinned and gutted deer, satisfied with his work even if it was rough, it's skin and innards on the round in a heap.

"Never mind," Kagome sighed, deciding the sight had taken away her appetite for the moment.

"You wanna mate or something?" InuYasha's ears perked up, placing the meat on the ground next to him and wiping his hands on his cloths.

Kagome gasped, taking in his bloodied hands and cloths.

"Of course not!" She yelled, clenching her fists tightly as rage boiled up from her stomach.

"What, I thought that was why you were upset...?" He shrugged, looking at her darkening expression and deciding it hadn't been the case. "Okay then, I guess not."

"If I did want to have sex with you, you'd need to be clean and also not ask me like that." Kagome humphed, covering her chest with her arms. Heat was crawling onto her face. "You can't be so crude when addressing a lady."

"Uh," InuYasha had the urge to ask her what she meant by that and decided against it. "Sure."

After he finished with his task, InuYasha wandered off toward the trees. The hot sun started to beat down as it reached it's highest point, making the shadows as small as possible and nearly no place to find shade. Even this far out, when it was mid day it was still just as harsh as it was in the village. Kagome stood, stretching and cracking her knuckles before heading back in the direction there had been a river in, the place wasn't ideal but at least she'd be able to go swimming.

As she reached the waters edge, she heard something large move in the water. Startled, she scanned the surface to find what kind of animal would be making the sound.

InuYasha's head popped up from the deepest part of the river, his silver hair splaying out around him as he laid back and floated on the surface. Kagome averted her eyes and looked instead at a small rock by her feet, she still wanted to be mad from before but somehow all she felt was her palms starting to break out in a cold sweat and the fact that her heart seemed to have jumped into her throat.

"Hey," he called, nodding in her direction before righting himself so he could swim to the edge of the river. "I was about ready to go back so we can get going."

"Yeah, I thought I could swim a little before we left, but I guess not." She mumbled, kicking the rock into the water.

"Why can't you?" InuYasha looked at her for a long time, she was still staring at the ground near her feet as she used one of her sandals to dig into the ground.

A deep shade of red surfaced along her shoulders as the thought of actually just getting in with him hit her, he obviously wouldn't mind, so what was stopping her?

Slowly, without looking up, Kagome began undoing her shirt, sliding it down her body with her pants and kicking off her sandals before she put them somewhere they wouldn't get wet or dirty. As she looked up again, she noticed that he was no longer staring at her and was back to floating on his back, his eyelids half closed with a relaxed look on his face.

Kagome took a deep breath, diving into a deep part of the water and coming back up next to him, her fingers getting into his hair and moving it out of the way.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha wondered, opening one of his eyes and watching her as she inched closer.

She bit one of her lips and reached over, grabbing his face between her hands and smashing her lips to his before he could protest.

To keep from sinking, he had to move, turning his body over in the water and kicking the water under him to stay afloat.

"Mf," he tried to speak from under her lips, and in response she pulled him closer, pressing the front of her body against him and plastering herself flush against his chest.

Something hard and hot pressed roughly against her sex.

"Kagome!" InuYasha managed, his clawed hands reaching under her arms and gripping her shoulders firmly to pull her away. "You wanna do it right now? Here?"

"What?" Kagome mumbled between breaths, her legs wrapping back around his hips and her hands grabbing onto his hair as she pulled his body flush against hers again. InuYasha's claws dragged across her skin sending a little moan from her. "You said something?"

"Dunno," he breathed, his mouth finding it's way to her shoulder and biting her almost too hard.

"You asked me something, ah!" His member rubbed against her again removing her ability to speak coherently, fire raced across her hands, guiding up her arms, and pooling inside her body making her need more contact. Their hearts were beating hard enough the other could feel it.

"Forgot," InuYasha said against her skin, the vibrations from his voice sending little shivers through her chest right down to her bones.

"Mm," she agreed, pulling his face back to hers and fighting for dominance.

InuYasha's broad and hot hands rubbed down her back, his claws dragging just barely across her flesh and sending burning signals across her body bringing her to a point of painful need. Kagome's chest heaved, her hands grabbing all over to pull him close, get him in.

"Kagome, the sun's gonna go down." InuYasha said at last, forcing himself to be serious and break away, the haze their embrace had caused nearly made him forget they were still out in the open and vulnerable. "We have to get to safer grounds before it gets dark."

Kagome's eyes focused, she had nearly lost herself completely in the sensation of touching him before he'd come back to his senses.

"Oh," she breathed, realizing he was right.

"Come on," InuYasha nodded in the direction of the mountains. "We need to run fast or we won't make it before the sun sets."

For the first time as he ran, InuYasha was very aware that Kagome's breasts were pressed against his back. He could feel the soft mounds of them pressing a little harder when she breathed and the rigid flesh of her nipples rubbing against him when he jostled her.

Kagome's breath caught when he jumped over a small dried creak, almost knocking her off. She held on tighter, her steady breathing against his shoulder and her hands across his chest.

_'Can't concentrate!'_ InuYasha's breath began to come out harder, for some reason Kagome was getting heavier...? No, the sun was going down! "Awe shit."

"Don't freak out we only have a short distance left, I can walk with you the rest of the way." Kagome jutted in before InuYasha had the chance to get upset. She looked at the sky as the sun started to set behind the horizon, it's dim orange and pink glow enveloping the landscape and making the plains seem surreal.

InuYasha's breathing was coming out in ragged pants as he transformed slowly into a human as the last ray disappeared beyond sight. Reluctantly, he had to stop and put Kagome down to rest.

"You okay there?" Kagome wondered, walking around and crouching in front of him to get a better look.

Kagome's face was different, InuYasha thought about it, no, it wasn't different, but he was seeing it different. Somehow her features were softer and her eyes were big and innocent in a way that made him want to hold her and never let go, her chest rose and he looked down at the movement almost instinctively, finding that her shirt had opened up a little bit and he could see her cleavage.

"No," InuYasha shook his head, getting up and starting to walk even though he'd exhausted himself when he'd tried to keep sprinting with Kagome on his back when he'd turned human. "Let's go okay?"

Kagome kept up easily, much to InuYasha's disappointment, she normally couldn't keep up with him when they were both on foot unless he walked slower for her.

InuYasha's first reaction was to pout, of course, they were still not quite safe, being close to the mountain was one thing but they still needed to locate some place to spend the night that would be out of the open. If he got attacked out here by a demon he'd be about as useful as an ordinary human, even the Tessaiga couldn't transform during the new moon.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a little movement on Kagome's face, his eyes darted to the spot and he watched her bite her lip.

Out of nowhere his hands burned to touch her skin.

_'No!'_ InuYasha clenched both of his hands together and forced himself to look away from her, not wanting to see her do anything else. He growled.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and breaking all concentration he'd just held.

Without warning, his hands flew up almost on their own and into her hair, throwing her down backwards into the grass while his hands closed over some of her hair and his lips pressed hard against hers. The moment he was on her, everything disappeared,the whole world could have blown up and InuYasha wouldn't have noticed long enough to care.

He bit her lower lip and then let go, moving down her chin and neck, kissing, licking and biting every inch of it he could find, a fire building up everywhere he could touch her skin. InuYasha moved his arms down, putting Kagome's legs into the crook of his arms and pulling them back up with him as his face went right into her shirt, pushing away the material on one side and his mouth finding the rigid flesh on one of those infuriating breasts of hers.

He growled, pressing himself hard against her, their cloths in the way and it made him want to rip them up.

Kagome groaned, pushing him off of her and pressing him into the grass, her eyes fiery as she pulled apart his shirts and pulled down his pants just enough to get the inferior cloth out of the way. His member rose the second it was released, hard and pulsing.

Breathing hard, Kagome pulled apart her own shirts, not bothering to take them off all the way and instead going right for her pants, pulling them down and kicking them off so she could get to him faster. She straddled him, lowering herself down on the head of him first.

InuYasha's back arched and his head fell back, a deep anamalistic groan coming from him and vibrating through his body as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down over him.

Kagome stopped breathing for a moment and winced, it was slightly painful but not that bad since she'd been ready for him. As she pulled up, a tiny bit of pink was mixed in with the fluids she could only imagine were from her.

"You're bleeding?" InuYasha asked with a strained voice, looking down at them.

Kagome lowered herself again, his member dragging along her insides and building the heat inside of her fast in just one stroke.

"Oh," InuYasha threw his head back, his fingers gripping her hips harder and pulling Kagome across him as he thrust upward. She was completely warm and wet,her muscles moving when he moved and tight around him.

The conversation devolved into loud pants and moans as they lost themselves, Kagome's body falling onto his, her breasts pressing up against his bare chest and heightening the feeling.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she tightened around him for the first time, her muscles contracting as she came, the heat that had been building up turning into pure unadulterated pleasure as the entire planet shifted under them.

"Kagome?" He asked, a bewildered and unsure look as he slowed, a strange but good and almost painful feeling was beginning to build in his member and it was starting to swell.

"Don't stop," she managed between pants, moving across his body and sliding up and down, they were both sweating now.

"Shit," he breathed, gripping her body so he could turn them over as he thrust harder and faster into her, the feeling was wracking every inch of him and burning where they touched, the head of him coming to a point where it was damn near pain.

Again, wetness came from her as her muscles contracted, but this time it set off something in him, pulling a sound from him that definitely wasn't human as he spilled himself into her.

His muscles gave out under him, forcing him to put all of his weight onto her body and she took it. InuYasha's hips were still convulsing as he came a little bit more.

Under his chest, he could feel her heart beating rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

A haze filled Kagome's mind as she woke up slowly, her fingers and toes curling a few times in the ecstasy she was still feeling as she came to her senses. A slight stinging pain made itself known, but it wasn't unbearable.

She sat up suddenly, looking around.

Relief washed over her as she realized she wasn't still outside, instead she discovered she had InuYasha's kimono wrapped around her and she had been laying on a bed made of soft grass under big leaves. To her left, a dying fire flickered, casting long moving shadows along the walls of a cave she could only assume was somewhere along side the mountain range.

InuYasha was nowhere in sight.

Kagome spied her cloths next to her and hastily pulled them on before getting up and brushing dried grass off of them.

"Oh," InuYasha's voice echoed across the floor and walls from the mouth of the cave as he walked back in from outside. His arms were full of wild flowers and he avoided her eyes as he walked towards her, shoving them into her arms and sitting down next to the fire.

"Oh what?" Kagome's heart sank a little, _'was it bad, was I bad at it?'_

"You're up, was gonna leave these here for you so when ya got up you'd see em." He shrugged, redness creeping onto his face.

"That's weirdly thoughtful of you, thank you..." Kagome stuttered, lifting the flowers to her face and smelling them. "What brought that on?"

"Dunno," he was still avoiding looking directly at her, looking off in every direction when Kagome tried to get in his view.

"So," Kagome sighed, giving up and sitting down next to him, letting the flowers fall into her lap.

"So," he repeated, nodding.

"Did you carry me up here last night?" Kagome finally asked, fidgeting with her hair.

InuYasha nodded again, rubbing his pants with the palms of his hands nervously. "You were heavy, took me a while."

Normally Kagome would at least tell him that was insulting, but he was being really sweet for some reason and the remark didn't seem to bother her as much.

Kagome cleared her throat.

"You ready to go, we still have a day to travel. I mean we can hang around here for a little bit longer if you're tired or something."

"No, I just want to know why you're not looking at me." Kagome grabbed his chin and pulled him to look at her, his eyes darted from hers and away, instead looking off over her shoulder deliberately.

"Because I made you bleed." He admitted finally, pulling his chin out of her hand and looking away again. A shameful look crossed his face as his ears fell slightly.

"InuYasha is that all?" Kagome laughed and punched him on the arm.

"Hey don't laugh I feel bad already!" He jumped up, still looking at the ground. His hands clenched into fists. "I was only thinking about me and then I hurt you and I couldn't stop myself."

"InuYasha calm down, all girls bleed when they erm... mate, I mean some don't but usually they do. It's normal." Kagome smiled reassuringly and reached up for his hand, trying to pull him back down.

"Wait you mean like all the time?" His eyes widened and he looked down between her legs like there was some kind of magical monster living there.

"No!" Kagome crossed her legs. "Just the first time."

"Oh," InuYasha nodded, sitting down in front of her and relaxing his muscles, the way they moved made her think about sex again.

Kagome shook her head, _'clean thoughts, clean thoughts.'_

"Did it hurt, what I did?"

"A little, at first." Kagome decided she'd at least tell him the truth, in response he winced at her words. "But then it felt good, really good... really good."

She repeated the last two words again, licking her lips at the thought of the night, especially when he'd gotten onto her and held her tight against his entire hot and sweaty bare skin and the way the salt from his skin tasted in her mouth when she kissed him.

"It felt good for me too," InuYasha's breath came out in a whoosh as he finally relaxed all the way. He smiled to himself, eyes half closing once before he looked over her entire body, looking at her breasts for a good amount of time before looking into her eyes.

The look he was giving her made Kagome unsure whether he wanted to have sex with her, or eat her.

"We should uh, get going."

InuYasha's little show didn't stop there though, the entire way to the eastern lands, every little thing whether it was walking, getting over a log, trying to get fruit from a tree or just plain sitting down he _had_ to help her. Treating Kagome like she couldn't do anything by herself.

At first Kagome thought he was just being sweet, and then it started getting annoying.

On top of that, every ten minutes or so InuYasha would stop, look at her and say-

"Do you need anything, are you hungry? Do you feel okay? Do you want to rest for a li-"

"Stop. Asking. Me." Kagome finally demanded, bopping him on the head with her fist. "No I don't need something, no I'm not hungry, yes I'm fine, no I don't want to rest, yes I'm sure, and yes, I'm really sure!" Kagome huffed once, a little pulse from the headache she was getting making it that much worse. "If I want anything I'll ask you!"

"Are you mad because you wanna mate again?" InuYasha asked, not even missing a beat.

"Aah!" Kagome screamed, throwing her hands into the air and stomping ahead.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows, watching her storm ahead for a minute before bounding up to her again in two leaps. "Was that a yes or a no...?"

Kagome stopped suddenly, nearly making InuYasha run into her. She clenched her fists tight enough he could smell the top layer of her skin breaking as she took a long breath before turning to face him.

"Yes InuYasha, that's exactly what I want to do right now." She said in a sarcastic voice with strict annoyance on her face, Kagome gave him a fake and slightly creepy smile.

"Okay," InuYasha's hands went to the front of his pants, pulling the cloth out so he could stick his hand in.

"I was being sarcastic!" But Kagome still blushed deeply when he removed his member for her it was already hardening in his clawed hand.

"Oh," InuYasha shrugged, readjusting himself into his pants and continuing to walk without a word.

"Oh for..." she scolded herself, slapping her forehead. "Stop, just stop."

InuYasha turned around and bounded back to where she was still standing, tilting his head at her.

Kagome bit her lip, looking at InuYasha for a long time before taking a deep breath and scanning the area.

They were in tall grass, the same tall grass they'd been walking in for several miles, having needed to stretch her legs Kagome had asked to be put down so she could walk for a while and it was late in the afternoon so the sun wasn't too harsh.

"Come here," she breathed finally, grabbing two handfuls of InuYasha's hair on either side of his head under his ears and pulling his face to hers.

Kagome took dominance over his mouth, biting his lip once and flicking her tongue over his swiftly, earning her a low groan that vibrated through his chest, mouth, and into hers erotically.

She released him, touching his face and smiling at him.

"Stop being weird and asking me if I want to mate all the time, if I want to, I'll tell you so it's easier. Just be normal okay?" Kagome kissed him on the cheek, punching his shoulder as she backed away. "I like the way you normally act, I mean it's annoying but I like it okay?"

"Oh, okay." InuYasha's face turned a beet red as he considered what she was saying.

Kagome sat behind InuYasha, pulling out leaves, feathers, and small twigs from his hair. Earlier, he'd decided he was going to catch a plump little bird that looked a lot like a chicken, but had a smaller head and black-green feathers all over it's body, it ended up being able to fly and he chased it through a bunch of trees before he'd managed to catch it.

"Ow, careful." InuYasha growled, his entire leg twitching as she accidentally pulled some of his hair too hard.

"Stop being such a baby, I wouldn't have to do this if you'd stop bring so reckless." Kagome removed the last bit of plumage from his hair and went right for his ears, taking the opportunity to rub them in between her thumbs and forefingers. Their soft silky fur felt nice.

A sound that sort of sounded like a growl but more even and deep sounded from InuYasha's chest as his feet twitched, his head tilting back slightly and into her touch.

The sound startled Kagome, making her stop.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked, the sound stopping at once.

"Wait, were you... purring?" Kagome snorted once, grabbing onto his ears and continuing the motion again.

"Kagome," InuYasha growled, his ears twitching under her touch. "Dog demons don't purr we're not cat's."

"Okay then," Kagome snickered to herself, lowering her head to one of his ears and biting it with just her lips.  
"Oh man," InuYasha breathed, his claws digging into the dirt.

Kagome moved her hands down through his hair, running her fingers down his scalp and all the way to his cheeks, pulling his head back so she could see his face.

"InuYasha?" She asked, her breath sweet across his forehead and sending signals across his skin.

"Yeah?" His ears twitched as he watcher her eyes darken, her expression unreadable.

"Get undressed." Kagome's voice came out gravely. She cleared her throat.

"Huh, what for?" InuYasha flipped over so that he was facing her instead of tilting precariously to see her.

Instead of answering, Kagome opened up her shirt, pulling it down her body and bringing his hands to her breasts, leaning back and pulling him with.

It took him less than a second to get it after his hands were on her.

His skin started to burn to touch her, but somehow it felt different than before.

Instead of it being just in a few places, now it was like he was feeling it and he could wrap his head around it instead of it taking over his entire mind. The sensation of her soft breasts under the palm of his hands sent shocks to his system and he felt the urge to rip away the rest of her cloths.

Kagome's small hands found their way into his shirts, pulling them open so she could drag her nails across his chest, leaning up slightly, she licked one of his nipples.

He growled as a hot white line was drawn from that place on his chest right down to his groin, his member pulsing against the inside of his pants.

"Come on," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

InuYasha licked his lips and ran his hands down her body and to the line of her pants, enjoying every single inch of skin he could touch.

Instead of taking them off right away, he slid his hand into her pants and located her swollen sex, careful not to let his claws touch her skin, he pressed the flat of his finger on the center front of it.

Kagome's back arched and she let out a yelp as her hands grasped at the grass and dirt around her.

Finally having enough of it, InuYasha yanked away the rest of her cloths, pulling his member out and pressing it against her inner thighs.

"You sure?" He panted, looking up at her unsurely and wanting very much to thrust into her as hard as possible.

" _Yes!_ " She croaked, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him into her welcoming flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat uncomfortably next to InuYasha as he ate the raw meat of beasts with the demon wolf tribe. The sight was actually pretty sickening to say the least, but it probably wouldn't have been so hard to sit through if she didn't have stinging little scratches all over her butt from where InuYasha had grabbed her too hard the night before.

"Kagome, you look uncomfortable what's up?" One of Koga's men, Hakkaku remarked as he watched her shift her weight for the fourth time.

"Nothing, it's just I'm used to meat being cooked is all." Kagome smiled reassuringly and waved a little. _'Well it wasn't exactly a lie...'_

"Nah she's just moving around like that because I scra-"

"SIT!"

InuYasha's face hit the ground hard.

"What the hell was that for!" He grumbled, rubbing his face tentatively and feeling sorry for himself.

Kagome yanked him closer by his ear.

"Ow ow ow!"

"You know why you didn't know anything about sex before?" Kagome whispered harshly. "Because it's not something people talk about to other people than their mates!"

"Wait really?" InuYasha scratched his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't know sorry."

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Hakkaku inched away from them uncomfortably, eying Kagome cautiously because he still didn't know whether or not she could do that 'sit' thing to everyone.

"Oh no, you're fine." Kagome smiled again... creepily. "InuYasha's just being... you know."

"Oh," Hakkaku nodded, the bangs from his gray Mohawk flopping over his eyes once.

"Hey Hakkaku c'mere!" Ginta called from the other side of the fire.

"See ya," he waved again, darting away.

"Kagome," a familiar sounding voice called sweetly before she was rushed by a tiny tornado. Ayame stood, hugging Kagome tightly. "Come on come on, we have to change for the dance."

"Dance," Kagome asked, baffled. "What dance?"

"Just do it okay," Ayame pushed, taking her hand and pulling her away.

"Hey you can't just-"

"So InuYasha," Koga interrupted him. "You a man yet or are you still a dog?"

InuYasha growled, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Koga. "Where'd you take my woman?" He barked, using the possessive way you address her to make a point.

"Lord InuYasha, please restrain yourself," Myoga said from his shoulder, suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere when in fact he'd been waiting to hours for InuYasha's rage to be directed at someone else before he interjected.

"This was your big emergency," InuYasha growled, his eyebrows twitching in the second level of irritation as Myoga backed away, inch by inch.

"Master InuYasha, please, I was only doing this because I knew if I told you the truth you wouldn't have come out here!" Myoga clapped his hands together and bowed. "I'm sorry, sorry!"

"Myoga?" InuYasha said sweetly, smiling innocently at him.

Myoga shuddered. "Y-yes Master InuYasha?"

InuYasha's hand came up fast, taking the flea in between his fingers and squishing him, letting him float away as Myoga sobbed about not being a different, bigger type of demon.

"You didn't answer my question," Koga pushed, punching InuYasha's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you said something," InuYasha said nonchalantly, earning him a glare.

"I said are you a man yet or still just a pet dog, muttface." Koga added the last word, spitting it.

"You should be talking flea bag, of course I'm a-"

Someone danced around the fire along with the rest of the girls that made InuYasha stop dead in his sentence. Staring wide eyed, he watched as Kagome danced in the same tribal manner as the other female demons wearing next to nothing but a short fur skirt and another fur that wrapped around her chest. A fake wolfs tail swung from the back of it.

InuYasha watched her move, the fire flickering across her skin in a way that lit her up and made her seem primal as any other demon, a smile on her face as she noticed him and waved. InuYasha swallowed hard, folding his hands over himself because he suddenly found his member rising to attention over her exposed skin.

And then he realized he wasn't the only one noticing her.

Several of the wolf demons that she'd saved several years back were pointing at her, one of them actually drooling as they held a creepy captivated look on their faces watching her and several of the other girls, it looked like they were trying to find their favorite. The thought of someone else thinking of Kagome like they could have her made InuYasha's stomach churn.

"Gotta go," he mumbled, getting up fast and picking up Kagome before she had the chance to protest.

"Hey, what..." Kagome struggled for a second before she realized InuYasha wasn't happy. His lips were pursed and he wasn't looking at her. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked tentatively.

"No," he said simply, still not explaining himself until they were out of the sight of those perverted wolves.

"Well then, explain yourself." Kagome demanded, getting down the moment he stopped and huffing, putting out her chest and crossing her arms.

InuYasha looked at her, shaking his head once before taking off his kimono shirt and handing it out to her. "Please put this on."

"Why, all the other girls are wearing the same thing, it's part of the ritual!" Kagome pushed his hand away.

Instead of answering InuYasha wrapped his kimono around her, tying the sash behind her back so that she couldn't get it off without help later.

"I don't care what the other girls are wearing Kagome, if they want to be looked at like they're things that's their business. They could be naked for all I care, I only care about what you look like and the way other people are looking at you was making me sick." InuYasha looked up at her finally with a slightly hurt look in his eyes and seeming like he was going to beg if he had to, his ears were down slightly. "You're my girlfriend right? Well I'm asking you to only show this much skin to me, no one else."

"Okay," Kagome breathed, her pulse had jumped into her throat again and her knees felt a little wobbly as she looked at him, being protective and kinda jealous, it was cute.

"You wanna go back now?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders when she looked down.

Kagome shook her head. "You're going to have to take this off of me now, you know."

"Do you really want to wear those that bad, if you do it's fine I just thought..." He trailed off, his ears sinking further down.

"No, it's not that." Kagome continued, before looking up at him and giving him an evil grin.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha's voice wavered as Kagome started to advance him.

Without warning, she pounced.

Koga looked around for a few minutes before realizing Kagome and InuYasha had disappeared.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" He barked, the two of his men that he preferred, even though they were slightly useless and annoying, immediately appeared in front of him, one of them saluting him like an idiot, making Koga roll his eyes. "Where'd muttface and Kagome go, we're not done with the feast yet they're gonna miss my woman's dance." Koga's tail ruffled in irritation, knowing Ayame would take it personally if she noticed Kagome left.

"Don't know, they were here a second ago weren't they?" Hakkaku shrugged.

"I saw em run off that way Koga!" Ginta pointed towards the woods. "InuYasha looked mad."

"Well then go get them!" Koga ordered, pointing in the direction Ginta had said they went.

"Right away boss!" Both of them ran awkwardly in that direction, tripping over one another a couple times and making Koga seriously wonder why he put up with them, when suddenly they were running back. As they got close enough to see Koga realized their faces were frightened looking and they'd both turned a bright shade of red.

"Did you find them?" Koga ordered, flexing his claws.

"Er yeah uh, we sure did. Heh." Ginta looked back and shivered. "Well it was nice, gotta go."

"Yep, bye!" Hakkaku darted away, followed by Ginta, they didn't even look back.

"What's with them?" Koga wondered, taking of at breakneck speed towards the trees.

Koga stopped cold in his tracks when he heard the sounds coming from not so far away to his left, and without wanting to he turned to see Kagome straddling a very nude InuYasha.

Koga covered his entire face, heat creeping up into his skin as his stomach turned before running as fast as he could in the other direction. He only stopped when he'd gotten past the fire and leaned against a rock, breathing hard and shaking his head.

 _'Well I guess that answers my question, all though I've never heard of it done quite like that before...'_ Koga looked up to see Ayame getting ready to do her dance, the last part of the sacrificial ceremony was the woman of the tribe dancing before she killed the sacrifice (this year a lamb) for the gods.

Koga pushed the image of the two of them out of his brain and focused on his woman, deciding she was much prettier anyway.

Kagome looked around again.

"I told you I heard something," Kagome whispered, picking up InuYasha's kimono shirt and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Huh?" InuYasha looked up for a moment before letting his head fall back again. Using his claws he barely dragged them down her back forcing her toes to curl as she came. InuYasha's eyes rolled back into his head a little.

"Kagome," he warned, looking down at them once as he started to swell inside of her. The head of him started to feel more sensitive as heat flushed through his genitals.

"Yes, do it." She croaked, leaning into him and using her nails to scratch his shoulders, red lines formed where she'd done it to match all the other ones on his shoulders and back.

InuYasha leaned up suddenly, biting her shoulder as he was brought to his climax, it took everything in his power not to bite through her skin as they lost their senses for that split second.

"I love you," Kagome breathed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his body closer.

InuYasha could feel her heart pounding under her breasts as she held him close.

"I love you too."

~The End~


End file.
